The Secret Diary Of Hermione Granger Age: 15
by yopgi-chunsa
Summary: Dear Diary, Well I’m FINALLY back at hogwarts! YEA! - Follow the life of Hermione in her 5th year, plenty of drama, romance, mystery and comedy!
1. Happy At Hogwarts

The Secret Diary Of Hermione Granger Age: 15! By: Samantha Louise Chadwick  
  
Disclaimer : All the wonderful characters are jk's! The title comes from Sue Townsend, the Adrian mole diaries, which I love. I own the plot.  
  
(a/n: Hello and welcome to the secret Diary of Hermione Granger age: 15!This is written by Hermione during her 5th year. My apologies where I had to make stuff up!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
Age: 15 DOB:16/4/1988 Fav colour : Gryffindor of course! Red, gold, and I like  
  
purple too! Animal: Cats! Pet: Crookshanks Subject : Arithmancy, Transfiguration and charms (I like all of them really.. 'cept Snape is a horrible potions teacher!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Thursday, 8:30 am Dear Diary, Wow, my mum only just bought you for me, and I think it was so great of her! I just LOVE writing and reading, but I didn't want to keep a diary in my first few years at hogwarts, I actually thought I wouldn't have time to write in it, well now I know! Not long till school starts now actually! 5 days. I CAN'T WAIT! I miss Hogwarts so much! And I miss Ginny, Harry and Ron too! But there are a few people I don't miss! Draco Malfoy for example *shudder* and Pansy! Well I best be going now, going to the beach with my Mum and Dad, bye for now!  
  
Friday, 9:00 pm Dear Diary, The beach was great! I had a nice long walk, and even went for a short swim. But that was yesterday! Today I went to Diagon Alley to buy all my school supplies, there were heaps of books on our list this year! Standard book of spells 5 Traditional Transfiguring Potente Potions Perfection Magical Animals And Monsters Amazing Arithmancy Marvelous Muggles Charming Charms Herbology At Its Greatest  
  
And then I still had to get new school robes! A new quill and ink set, and Potions Vial. Luckily I still had everything else left over from last year. I met Ron, Ginny and Harry outside Gringrotts. I missed them sooo much over the holidays! We walked around Diagon Alley checking out the shops. Lol, Harry and Ron spent most their money in the joke shop and candy store. Ginny and I were waiting outside for them (Jokes stores aren't really our thing) when we saw Draco Malfoy walking down the Alley towards us. Before I continue with what happened let me explain that Ginny and I both look very different. I had my hair magically straightened, and gotten a tan from spending so much time at the beach, it also seems my voice has changed a bit due to some extensive singing lessons I had had in the holidays. And Ginny had dyed her hair from an orange carrot red, to a deep rich maroon blood red, her freckles had disappeared and she too had a healthy tan. Anyways on with what happened!  
  
Well as I was saying, Draco was walking down the street, when he walked straight past us, then suddenly turned around and stared at us for a second. "Yes?" I said irritably, I was in no mood for any jokes from Malfoy. Draco seemed to come back to his senses, or so I thought, until he flashed me and Ginny a brilliant charming smile. "And whom might you two be? I don't think I have ever seen you before." Ginny started giggling as she realized what was happening, I on the other hand, decided to play along. "I'm Mia Spencer, and this is my friend Sara." I said in my new sing song voice. Evidently he fell for it. "Would you two like a drink?" he said in a husky voice with a sexy smile, (Well at least I thought it looked sexy). At this Ginny started laughing hysterically, which caused Draco to give her a weird look. "Umm.. no thanks" I said slowly, weighing out the possibilities of weather he would guess in a few minutes or not. Draco's smile faltered for a second, I guess no one has ever turned him down before. "Well, you'll be transfer students for Hogwarts right?" He said eyeing the books I was carrying. "I'll see you there then, and you'd want to try to get into Slytherin, they are the best house there by far!". Ginny was practically rolling on the floor, but Draco seemed to have all his attention fixed on me. Draco turned and started to walk off after I gave him a small smile, when Ron and Harry came out of the shop and started talking to us loudly.  
  
Draco turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Harry, Ron do you know these too gorgeous lady's? Where's your girlfriends Ginny and Hermione?". Yet again Ginny started cracking up. "Uh."Said Harry confused, "They are right here." He finished gesturing towards Ginny and me. Draco's mouth opened and closed in shock like a fish, he mumbled something I couldn't hear, then wheeled towards the joke shop, and went inside.  
  
Losing control I joined in Ginny's giggles of hysteria. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on Harry and Ron as they too realizing what happened joined in our laughter. "Wow!" I said "Malfoy must have really bad eye sight lately!".  
  
"Well," Said Ron flashing me a smile, "You do look quiet different! Your hair! Your voice! You're taller! And you're tanned!" I totally blushed when he said that. Don't tell anyone, but I've sorta had the feeling Ron has a crush on me, and then again I could be wrong. Today was so wonderful, but I wont bore you my dear diary by going into too much more detail. YAY hogwarts soon! Well its 10pm! Good night!  
  
Monday, 1 am Dear Diary Well I'm FINALLY back at hogwarts! YEA! This year I have to study harder then ever! I met Ron, Harry and Ginny at the station, before boarding the train. Everyone looked really excited about going back! Oh but the best bit happened next! Professor McGonagol aparated in front of me and handed me an envelope before disaparating somewhere else. Well I opened the letter! And this is what it said  
  
Dear Ms. Hermione Granger I would like to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor Prefect this year! I am extremely pleased of you! I know you had it in you! Anyway, you will be in charge of organizing certain events with your fellow house Prefects Hufflepuff - Hannah Abbot Ravenclaw - Terry Boot  
  
Slytherin - Draco Malfoy You will also be moving into the prefect common room and dorms, don't worry you have a direct way to your Gryffindor common room, you also have access to the Prefect Bathrooms. Please meet me after the feast to discuss everything  
  
Yours, Dumbledore.  
  
DRACO MALFOY A PREFECT! Well that was what was running through my head after reading the letter! I am soo ecstatic! I'm A PREFECT! Ron, Ginny and Harry were really happy for me as well. They are the best friends ever! Anyways, we boarded the train and got into a compartment. We spent the whole time eating candy and chocolate, laughing, talking, and playing around with heaps of the prank stuff Harry and Ron got from the Joke Shop. It was all going rather well till Malfoy slid open our compartment door, Crabbe and Goyle towering behind him.  
  
Draco glanced at me quickly, a look that I really couldn't understand, before turning towards Harry and Ron. "Well, well, if it isn't The-boy-who- lived-just-to-annoy-me and Weasel." 'He hadn't called me mud blood, or said anything to Ginny for that matter' I thought. " Oh and here is the little Weaslette". That was the last straw. "Ferret boy!" I shouted at him, he turned towards me with a slight smirk, "Get out before I demonstrate the spell Moody used on you to turn you into Ferret boy in the first place!" I glared daggers at him. "Yea, What ever Granger", He flashed me a smile " or is it Mia Spencer?" he finished then sauntered out. GOD! When he did that that made me so mad! I can't stand him! Ron, Harry and Ginny just ignored him, congratulating me on succeeding to get rid of him.  
  
The sorting went quickly, which is good because Harry and Ron as usual were complaining they were starving. As the feast appeared in front of us I nearly died, I swear, there was so much yummy food! But I had decided to go on a diet, *sigh* so I found the healthiest meal there and ate a little of it. I hope Ron and Harry don't notice, they can be a little. over protective sometimes, Ginny wasn't eating that much either, but she ate way more then me, then again Harry and Ron do have the appetites of sharks! I don't understand how they can eat so much!  
  
Oh and after the feast, and directing everyone from Gryffindor to the common room, Dumbledore led us prefects to our own common room. It's behind a painting of the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. The password is currently "Perfectly Prefectly". THE COMMON ROOM IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Its about twice the size of the Gryffindor common room, and has the four houses colors displayed all over the place, causing a nice decorative scene.  
  
On one of the walls, was a very large fireplace which at that time had a fire roaring, providing plenty of warmth. Around the fire and a small round coffee table were several couches and chairs, soft and comfortable looking, I wanted to curl up on one right then and there. Oh but what really was the best, was the bookcases filled with books, lining most of the walls. It was heaven. Opposite the Fire were the doors to the dorm bathrooms. Both are huge! With a small pool like bath/spa, and a large shower. I think from now on I will be taking baths, there are all these taps which bubble baths comes out of!  
  
*Sigh* I could probably go on about it forever! We have our own balcony that looks out over the forbidden forest, Hagrids hut, the quidditch pitch and the Herbology Green Houses.  
  
Argh, it's getting late, I better wrap this up quickly. Well, we each have our own bedroom; mine is decorated with the Gryffindor colors a couch and coffee table and a few book cases. Well after Dumbledore left, Draco stormed off into his room, whilst I Hannah and Terry chatted for a while, then after those to went to bed, I started writing this, so good night for now diary! I hope classes go well! Bye!  
  
Tuesday,10pm  
  
Dear Diary, Phew! Just finished doing all my homework, and getting done the charms assignment due next week. I still feel like studying though! So that's mainly why I am writing in here, it almost feels like study. Today I had Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Potions (sigh) and Herbology. They were all a piece of cake! Except for potions! Well Snape was putting us all in partners, and I was thinking he would be putting me with Neville, because, no offence to Neville, but he needs all the help he can get. Anyways, just before Snape started assigning our partners, Draco said to him quietly, but so that the whole class could here, that his father was disappointed he hadn't done as well as he could have at potions, and asked Snape weather he could have a smarter partner then last time.  
  
Snape nodded, he wanted his favorite student to get very good marks too, so he furiously re-wrote the partners, then started to call them out. "Harry, Crabbe. Ron, Goyle. Neville, Pansy. Hermione .. Draco." I thought I had hallucinated at first, till I saw Draco sitting across the room looking at me then saying "Hurry up Granger, you don't expect ME to move over THERE do you?" with his trademark smirk. I swear if looks could kill, Draco would be dead then and there, I HATE him! I didn't want to get in trouble with Snape, so I collected my stuff then sat down next to him, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.  
  
He must have noticed what I was doing, so just to annoy me he leaned towards me while Snape was writing down notes on the board. I was copying them down swiftly, but I felt an annoying breeze, near my ear. DRACO WAS BLOWING ON MY EAR JUST TO ANNOY ME! Well I'll tell you he succeeded, I sent him a deadly glare, which seemed to work, cos he started to copy down his notes smirking. ARGH! GUYS!  
  
After woods Hannah and I were discussing muggle clothes in the Prefect common room. Terry was doing charms homework. And Draco was having a shower, after his shower he came out in just his boxer shorts. I sat there almost gaping at him, well I managed to change it into a critical look, or so I thought. I may hate him, but he does have a great body!  
  
"Admiring the view Granger?" he shot at me. I just rolled my eyes, and turned back to Hannah as he flew up the stairs then slammed the door. Wells that's all for now dear diary, I'll keep you filled in! Wish me luck with Potions! BYES!  
  
(a/n: Sorry I havn't added any dates! I don't know when hogwarts actually starts, eg. Month, so if anyone knows please let me know! If you wanna contact me email me at sassy_kit_sammy@hotmail.com . In the next chapter expect more draco/hermione conflicts, and a bit of ginny/harry drama. I dunno what else, I just write what ever comes to me! Please review! I would like to have at least 1 review before I add the next chappie!) 


	2. Wierd Slytherin, I Spy

Chapter 2 - Ginny and Harry problems?  
  
(A:N/ SPECIAL thanx to cinnamon-eyes for telling me the date when hogwarts starts! NOW! I can add a date for everything!)  
  
2nd Sepetmber,Wednesday 10pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Potions didn't seem to go to bad. We lost 20 points because Neville blew up another cauldron. But other then that it was pretty uneventful! Even Draco didn't have anything to say that would ruin my day. I got us 25 points in Care of Magical Creatures for knowing all about Phoenixes, so really our year got 5 once u take off the points Snape took off us. I noticed Ginny seems angry at Harry, she keeps avoiding him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Ron's gonna try out for the keeper position on the quidditch team, I really hope he gets it! I might even consider getting flying lessons. Anyways, its getting late, I'll write more tomorrow! BYES!  
  
3rd September, Thursday 11pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wow, Ginny is PAST being angry at Harry. She is FURIOUS! I think he hurt her some how, but she doesn't want to talk about it. During dinner he was talking to a pretty hufflepuff. Umm I think her name is Becky, anyway, Ginny was sitting talking to me when she noticed Harry, at first her face when sorta pale, then rather red, next she stood up then walked over to Harry and threw the punch from her goblet all over him, then threw the goblet at him, hitting him in the head (don't worry he is ok). Ginny stormed off to the Gryffindor Common room. Harry stood there looking completely and utterly shocked! Well I can tell you he wasn't the only one, I was shocked too. I heard that Ginny is hiding in her dorm room, I'll have to visit her after writing this to make sure she is ok.  
  
Lets see what else happened today? Herbology - taking care of Piranahflowers , Charms - learning how to do a hover charm, Transfiguration - learning how to transfigure cats to dogs, Arithmancy - the usual.  
  
Ron and Harry spent all their free time practicing on the quidditch pitch, and I spent mine in the library. Study, Homework, Assignments and oh. STUDY! Yup Yup I'm a studious bookworm, that's me! I'll fill you in on what happens tomorrow! Goodnight!  
4th September, Friday 11:30pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Harry is trying to just ignore the fact that Ginny is angry at him, he tried to talk casually to her this morning at breakfast but she just glared at him. Now I REALLY wanna know what happened! But I guess I will just have to wait and see. After all Ginny can be pretty quiet about these kinda things. I have all my homework done! And have made a pretty good start on all assignments I have. Lets see what else happened today.  
  
Ron was talking to Lavender and Parvati. but I guess that isn't too out of the ordinary. I'm starting to feel lonely. I sorta think Ron has a crush on me and Lavender, maybe even Parvati, and it seems like Harry and Ginny are just a feuding couple *sigh* well I should go read a book or something right? That's what I do when I feel lonely, so ta ta for now!  
  
5th September, Saturday 11:45pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ah its finally the weekend! I got up at 6 am and went to the library for a bit of light reading. No one seemed to be in there at first, but then out of an aisle walked.. da da dum. Draco. 'GREAT!' I thought ' just what I need at this time in the morning, an annoying ferret'. I quickly sat down at a nearby table and started reading, hoping he would just ignore me. But no such luck! He walked over to me, and sat down opposite me. I risked a glance at him from my book, only to see his eyes staring back at me. I almost jumped, I went back to reading, and as soon as I finished the page, I looked up again towards him. He was still staring at me. "WHAT!?" I said rather exasperated. "nothing" he replied with a smirk. He was starting to freak me out at the point, but I figured it was probably just his new way of pissing me off, I glared at him for a few minutes, then said "ok", smiled, then went back to reading. After all he had to get bored of it right?  
  
I think half an hour passed, and he was still sitting opposite me. Ron wandered into the library looking for me. "Hey 'mione can y-, Malfoy!? What the hell are you doing here!? Why are you looking at Hermione like that!?". Draco smirked at Ron , "Why trying to picture the know-it-all naked!" he said, acting as if it was the only thing anybody did. That made me blush painfully. GRR.. HE IS SO ANNOYING! Ron turned red, then yelled at Draco to get lost, and that he was sick. Ron also succeeded in getting himself a detention from madam Pince, poor Ron, he got in trouble for me. again.!  
  
At breakfast Ron was sending death glares Draco's way, whilst talking to Harry and I about how slack it was about all the homework, I actually like that the teachers are giving us more work, but not everyone likes what I like *shrugs*. What ever I do I can't let Draco get to me. Even if he keeps staring at me! The weirdo!  
  
The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly, I took a book with me and watched/read as Harry and Ron played around on the quidditch pitch with Harry's Firebolt. I even had a little turn, but I wouldn't go more then 2 meters above ground! I'm scared of heights.  
  
And then had lunch, went to library for study. And then, when I got back to the common room, I ended up in a 2-hour gossip session with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny, where we mostly talked about boys, no surprise there!  
  
"Ah did you see that 7th year Ravenclaw, Tom Ranten, he is so cute! But I heard he is dating a 7th year Hufflepuff, no fair! All the cute 7th year guys seem to be taken! And I like older guys!" sighed Lavender. "Hey I wonder who we will all end up dating! I bet it will be Hermione and Ron.." "SHUT UP PARVATI!" I interjected. ".. Lavender and Dean!" "I wish!" laughed Lavender. "Oh I haven't foreseen our futures though Ginny, so I got no idea bout us two!"  
  
"GINNY AND HARRY!" squealed Lavender, who had forgotten Ginny was pissed at Harry. (Ginny seemed fine as long as we didn't mention Harry. But when Lavender did she refused to talk for 10 minutes. I hope they don't fight for too long.)  
  
Ginny just glared at Lavender, causing her too laugh even harder. "Ok ok, that's enough Lavender!" I giggled. "Hey! I wonder what the boys are doing! I reckon we should sneak into their dorm and SPY!" The other girls nodded eagerly.  
  
"Invisiblaro" I said, causing us to all turn temporarily invisible to everyone else's eyes ( I had learnt that last week). Fortunately we could see each other still. We walked down our stairs, then went up the stairs to the boys' dorms. I knocked on the door, and Dean opened, looking kind of sleepy, just before he closed it we shot through.  
  
"Nope, no one there!" he said to the others "must have been a prank or something." "Hey I wonder what the girls are doing!" said Ron. "You mean, you wonder what Hermione is doing!" "Shut up! Well since she is one of the girls, I guess I am wondering what she is doing. so I guess your right Harry." I blushed so badly! Parvati and Lavender where giggling silently, and Ginny was staring at Harry sadly. "I'm to tired to get changed!" complained Ron stifling a yawn. "Pajamaroa" said Harry. And all the boys were in their boxers! I almost fell over laughing silently. Lavender and Parvati were checking them out! I averted my eyes. I signaled to them that we really should leave! I knocked on the door, and Harry got up to open it and see who was there, then we quickly ran out and up to our dorm.  
  
I collapsed on the spare bed. Lavender and Parvati were giggling hysterically, and even Ginny was smiling. I bid them good night, and then went up to my prefect room.  
  
Well that's all for now! Good night dear diary!  
  
" 


	3. Truth or Dare

6th September, Sunday 7am.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night was hysterical! If the boys found out what we did.. lol. now THAT would be funny! Hmm I wonder if the boys have ever spied on us! I hope not.  
  
(Added at 11:30pm) Today turned out almost as fun as last night! It was even better! After spending a lazy day in the common room and out on the quidditch pitch Lavender and Pavarti suggested we all play Truth or Dare later that night. Naturally we all agreed. So at 9pm we all met in this secret room on the 3rd floor that Harry and Ron knew about from the Marauders Map.  
  
The room was perfect for playing truth or dare in! It had several couches and pillows, and a table. Ron and Harry went to the kitchens to get some food. The other boys, Neville, Dean and Seamus started talking about quidditch. And us girls started whispering about what we should dare the boys to do.  
  
When Harry and Ron came back, they came in carrying bowls of popcorn, and bottles and cups of Coke, they also had a few bags of assorted lollies, and a bag of Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. We all sat around on the couches, I lay next to Lavender and Ginny. "Ok so who goes first?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Uh." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok Ok! I dare Pavarti to go first, there that settles it" Laughed Lavender.  
  
"Ok then. um, Harry. Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise?."  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you. to.dance whilst stripping down to your boxes!" giggled Parvati.  
  
Lavender and I burst out laughing. Ginny and Harry blushed. And the boys started laughing too. Harry got up, blushing horribly, and did the dare. I cast a spell and "get your freak on" by missy Elliot started playing. Harry started dancing awkwardly, and unbuttoning his shirt. Ginny yelled out "go Harry!". Harry grinned at her, then continued dancing, this time more confident. I swear I nearly died from laughter! The top came off! Then the pants! Lavender and Pavarti started chanting "GO HARRY! GO HARRY!" Then the song ended, with everyone laughing their heads off, and Harry blushing so badly he looked like a tomato!  
  
"Remind me NEVER to choose dare again!" he said as he got dressed again.  
  
"Now I'll go!" smiled Lavender, "Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss, or promise, GINNY!"  
  
"Uh.Well if I choose truth I know what you will ask me, so dare I guess." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Oks! I dare you, Ginny Weasly, to kiss Harry and stop being angry at him for what ever it was he did!" Lavender smirked.  
  
Ginny blushed horribly, and then sent death glares towards Lavender. Honestly! Lavender should have known better. But I know Ginny would never back down from a dare. Ginny sighed, walked over to Harry, pecked him on the check and whispered that she was sorry and if they could still be friends.. Harry smiled. "Ginny don't worry, just tell me later what it was I did if you want to, I swear I wont do it again."  
  
You see officially they aren't boy friend and girlfriend yet, but we all know. well except for Ron that is, that they like each other heaps.  
  
It was Harry's turn next. He smirked at me evilly, before asking "Truth ,dare , double dare, torture, kiss or promise.?" I swear I must have been in 'psycho mood' maybe it was too much coke in fact, now that I think about it, I think the coke was spiked! But anyways, I answered giggling "KISS!". Harry grinned, and glanced at Ron, before turning back to me, and saying triumphantly, "kiss Ron!"  
  
Ron started to blush. Giggling I said "my pleasure" and made my way over to Ron. Just as I was about to lean in, I opened my eyes, and looked at Ron's face. I burst out laughing! You should have seen it! He looked like he was about to die of fear. I smiled, then closed my eyes and pecked him on the lips. His lips were so soft! Just as I was about to pull back, Ron's arms made their way behind my back, and he pulled me in for another kiss. Everything disappeared. All I could think about was Ron. His lips, his arms around me. My lips parted slightly, and his tongue gently probed against them. HE suddenly let go, and pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at us in silence. "What?" I said with a grin. Everyone started laughing.  
  
Just as we were about to continue the game, Harry noticed that on the Marauders Map Filch was getting closer and closer to our room. We decided to make a hasty retreat. Everyone except me ran out of the room and towards the Gryffindor tower. It was getting late so I decided I better head back to my prefects dorm.  
  
I walked down the deserted hallways, thinking about the kiss. As I turned the corner I ran smack into something and fell on my arse. Flinching, I looked up to see what I had ran into. Standing there, smirking at me, was none other then Malfoy. He held his arm out to me and I grabbed it. After helping me up he looked me up and down. I swear he is getting weirder by the day! "Night Granger" he said, before turning around and heading into our dorm. "Night" I called after him, before following into the common room. By the time I made it past the portrait he was already in his room. I shrugged then went up to my room.  
  
What a night aye? I can't believe I kissed Ron! It was pretty good too! AH I hope I dream about him. I think I might like him. Lol  
  
Good Night dear diary!  
  
7th of September, Monday.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ah school day today! I woke up at 5, and had a nice long bath in the females bathroom. The bath is like a pool! I experimented with all the taps, lol I think I over did it with the bubble bath. I swear I'll have to do that every morning! I washed my hair, and then got out of the bath. Dried myself, and slipped on a blue bath robe. I passed Draco on my way to my room. He smiled at me, a faint smile, but still a smile! I dunno, maybe I imagined it. I was still in a good mood from last night, so I put on my shortest skirt, and tighest blouse. I dressed slutty for the fun of it. I left my hair out, and put on my favorite necklace. And lots of make up, in a respectable way of course. I would NEVER! EVER! Dress like Pansy Parkinson, or some of the opther slytherin sluts! They are just pathetic.  
  
When I walked into the great hall every guy was staring at me! I flashed them a smile then sat next to Harry and Ron. Ron grinned at me, and I grinned back. Ron slipped his arm around my shoulders, and I thought I would melt on the spot. He was so warm! (sigh) I let my gaze wander around the room. Until I spotted a pair of gray eyes glaring at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, especially with Draco glaring at me like that. I went back to eating and tried to ignore him.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I pashed Ron at lunch. Ahh heaven I swear.  
  
11th , Friday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Not much has happened this week. I've kissed Ron a few times, but that's about it. I've done heaps of home work and study! And I think Ginny and Harry are back together! Ron caught them pashing, but luckily he didn't really do anything. Just told Harry that if he broke Ginny's heart, he would break his legs. Draco has been acting really weird again, ever since he saw me and Ron. He has been sorta cold and mean towards me again. And is completely horrible to Ron! I hope they don't have a fight!  
  
Love Hermione 


End file.
